Castle in the Desert
They made it to the Dessert Morgana: Guys. Ann: Yeah, what is it? Morgana: I think this whole Journey is getting long. Goatmon: Well, the word "Journey"--- it used to literally mean "bad stuff happening to you." Morgana: Thanks for the uplifting bit of Trivia. Tama: Wait!￼ I the-hear some activity over thata-the-way. I think we're not far from a place to the-rest! Let's go take the-five over there! They head off to the Caravan in their Rookie Form Geopardmon: Excuse me. Would you mind if we rested here a bit? Digimon: Sure! You can stay as long as you like. Hey, look at you guys. You'll get baked alive out here dressed up like that. Wait! Here, some sunscreen. Help Yourself. Futaba: How much is it? Digimon: It's free. Help yourself. They put on some Sunscreen Ottermon: Sunscreen force fields... Applied and activated! Ryuji: What a weird Otter. Ladybugmon: Thank you so much. They went ahead Dogmon: Now that we are lathered up, I can smell them. Flamingomon: Smell what? Pengimon: Mirages, over there. Tama: Over the-where? To the North? They went to the Phantom Sand Reflectmon: Despite the harsh desert climate, Mirages and Digimon are full of life. Flitmon: When did we step into a Documentary?￼ Reflectmon: Docu-what? Then three Worm Monsters appeared Tromon: Oh boy! How many of them are wriggling around down there? Talpidmon: Well, whatever the answer is... Don't say it. Strabimon: It reminds me that Police Force I work. Cutaway Digimon: Okay, Strabimon. Go draw their fire. Strabimon: But I'm two days for retirement. Digimon: Alright, I'll go. Then he got shot and his data has been absorbed Strabimon: Oh well. I'm two days from retirement. End of Cutaway They are fighting it and it doesn't work ???: Are you trying to get yourself killed? They heard a Voice and they saw another giant Monster, And then Girl who was riding a Motorcycle with a Digimon named Makoto and Renamon is coming Renamon: Could you go any faster? Makoto: I'm trying. Then some Powers from the Legendary Warriors give them some speed Makoto: What's just-- Renamon: Forget it, we'll use it. They made it and they defeated the Monster Morgana: Makoto! Renamon: Come on, before they came back. Geopardmon: Huh? Then more are coming to rise up the ground Makoto: Hurry! They retreat and rest up Makoto: Surprising. I never thought the Hybrid Digimon would have so much trouble crossing a dessert. Flamon: Really, so you heard about us. Just like Talpidmon sing the Iraq Lobster. Cutaway Talpidmon is playing the Guitar￼ Death to America And butter sauce Don't boil me I'm still alive Iraq Lobster Iraq Lobster End of Cutaway Goatmon: And even though, Ottermon get lost in the Grocery store Cutaway Ottermon is crying Digimon: Hey, there. Are you okay? Ottermon: No! I was with my friends at the store and now I can't find them. Digimon: Don't worry, we could find them, let's go. Ottermon: Okay. Minutes Later￼ Digimon: Goatmon comes here to the Waiting room, we have a little gift for you. Goatmon appeared Goatmon: I'm Goatmon. Oh for Pete sake, Ottermon. Ottermon: Yeah! Goatmon! End of Cutaway KoRaimon: Why are you so happy, Flamon? We do not want Fame. Digimon: Here these will warm you up. Lamnimon: Thank you. They give them drinks They explained everything about it Renamon: Keys from the Prophecy? Interesting... That explain some things. Pengimon: So you've heard of them? I don't suppose you can tell us more? Makoto: There are four: Earth, fire, water and shadow, if I remember correctly. Ryuji: Say you won't happen to know where they are, right? Renamon: Hm... Flamingomon: Is something wrong? Renamon: Oh, sorry. Me and Makoto didn't exactly where the keys might've hidden.￼ But then-- Digimon: I might know something about it. Geopardmon: Really? Digimon: The Key of Earth... Lies in the "cradle of mako's light." The key of tides... That one lies in the "Temple in the deep." The key of shadows... Lies in the "land of naught but night." Ottermon: Wow, that sounds nice and specific. Renamon: Wait. Is that Crimson Prophecy's missing verse? Digimon: Yes. You know much, traveler. Geopardmon: Wait, what is the "missing verse"?￼ Makoto: They say that part of the original Prophecy was omitted from subsequent copies. Ranamon: However, to be able to read that--- Digimon: Oh, I haven't read it myself. I heard it from someone who has. Dogmon: And Bahamut's castle? You, uh... Probably don't know that much. Pengimon: How could she know where that is? Digimon: I don't know... But there's a whisper. All: Huh? Ryuji: Seriously!? Digimon: This is merely a rumour, but... they say the castle you seek-- the domain of the Herald's and their king--- lies past the Crystal Tower, beyond the path of the gods. Geopardmon: Heralds... So then, the king who founded Bahamut. Reflectmon: Whoa! So, all we have to do is get those four keys, and then haul hiney over to the Crystal Tower, am I right? Lamnimon: Yeah, from the sound of it. Then they turn into their Hybrid Form Agunimon: (Yawn) All the reassuring info is making me sleepy. Lobomon: (Yawn) Don't Yawn, Agunimon. You're making us yawning too. Kumamon: What do you say we just... turn in here for the day... Kazemon: Yeah. They went to sleep Next Morning Then something shaking and woke them up Morgana: Huh? What the? Futaba: What's going on? They saw a Castle raising Ryuji: The chain! Kumamon: The Federation... what are they doing here? They can't get up Renamon: We were careless... the drinks... last night.￼ Ranamon: What?! They were--- Loweemon: Guys, I don't think I can't move. Arbormon: Me too, something's wrong. Then Cyberdramon appeared Cybedramon: No heroics. Please. The guard surrounded them, Renamon is going to attack him, but then Dark Marksmon ￼and Dark Butterflymon hit her and knock her unconscious Cyberdramon: He. That is certainly no way cornus to treat a girl. Or as I frequently say, the churl never gets the girl. Dark Marksmon: Heh. Weirdo. Anteatermon: Who are these two? L￼adybugmon: And why did they have the Symbol like me and Anteatermon? Grumblemon: Must be the Federation. Who else could it be? Cyberdramon: I believe our arrangement... said the Hybrid Digimon and Champions were mine to attend to. Morgana: Attend to? That's sounds... Awfully churlish to me. Cyberdramon: Yeah, but no. See, you may be Hybrid Digimon, but my attention. I save for grown-ups. Ryuji: Okay! You started to get me angry! They are going to use their power, but their powers just electrocuted them Morgana: Guys! Futaba: What happened to them? Ryuji: I don't know. Makoto: What will you do to us?! Cyberdramon: Let's keep things civil if you don't mind. Please don't struggle. Agunimon: What happened to our Powers? Mercurymon: I don't know. Then they have been knocked out